


how i met my gal pal (gal pal means girlfriend)

by Siffe



Series: trash fics aka ghost aus [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, lmao im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 01:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6883435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siffe/pseuds/Siffe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is the story of how i met my gal pal (that means girlfriend btw) :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	how i met my gal pal (gal pal means girlfriend)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xxdevilishxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxdevilishxx/gifts).



she looked at me  
i looked at her  
she screamed  
it was scary  
even tho it was a gentle scream  
i think im in love  
shit  
i was scared  
people appeared  
they killed me  
i dead  
she screamed again  
not gently this time  
she was dead too  
apparently she screamed to warn me  
shes my gal pal now (gal pal means girlfriend)

**Author's Note:**

> lmao alina im so sorry


End file.
